


Do You Stiles Stilinski, take this Sourwolf?

by malfoible



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible





	Do You Stiles Stilinski, take this Sourwolf?

“Do you Stiles Stilinski take this Sourwolf…?”

The alarm on Stiles cell rang out, waking him with a start and a groan.  
The dreams were getting worse…ever since Derek had drove off into the sunset, who knew where, Stiles had dreamed.  
Some he could deal with, the hot ones, where he dreamed of Derek holding him, kissing, him, fucking him.  
He could deal with those, gripping his hard length in his hand, coming with Derek’s name on his lips.   
But lately they had been worse.  
Full of romance and longing.  
He rolled out of the bed, the days were all the same now, nothing to look forward to, some days he wondered if he should just stay in bed.

The dream that morning stayed with him all day, he swung between wanting to cry like a baby or borrow his Dad’s gun and shoot someone.  
Not that he knew who exactly, but someone must know where Derek was, why he had gone…  
On the way back from school he drove past the restaurant belonging to a friend of Derek called Gianni.   
Stiles had met him once or twice and he had seemed friendly enough.  
Taking a chance he entered the restaurant.

Gianni recognised Stiles at once.  
He knew why Derek had left but thought his friend should have dealt with Stiles first, told the boy the reason for his leaving.  
Crossing the room to speak to him Gianni was shocked, Stiles was even paler than usual, dark black circles under his eyes he looked as if he hadn’t eaten or slept for weeks.

Gianni felt sorry for him, shouted for some food and sat down at a table.  
Stiles looked so sad even the food didn’t lighten his mood. 

“I know I’ve asked you before and you couldn’t tell me…but…I can’t sleep…for thinking about him….Where did he go…? Why did he go…?”

Gianni sighed, the boy shouldn’t have to live like this, not knowing, he began to talk.

After a few minutes Stiles perked up enough to begin eating and soon his cheeks were pink, glowing as Gianni told him the truth.  
Gianni didn’t stop till he spilled it all…Derek’s feelings for Stiles, his fear that he would be hurt, the reason why Derek disappeared and finally where he could be found if Stiles wanted him.

Stiles grinned at Gianni…”Do I want him…?” he nodded.” If I go…will he still…do you think…feel the same…will he want me…?”

Gianni ran his hand over Stiles head ruffling his hair…”Yes, he still wants you. He always asks about you, wolves mate for life. You belong to him.”

Stiles blushed, “We haven’t …we never…em mated…”

“In his head you did. Trust me.”

 

The Stiles who left the restaurant was a different person to the one who had entered.  
He had a purpose now, all he had to do was get to Italy.  
Simple. And tell his Dad where he was going…and why….

The Sheriff had been worried sick about Stiles for weeks.  
He couldn’t help notice the change in his son, his misery, his lack of appetite.  
He had wondered over the months if there had been something going on with his son and Derek.  
Then there were all the crazy things that had been going on in town.  
He didn’t blame Derek for leaving but he didn’t like that Stiles had been so hurt by the other man’s departure.

He listened as Stiles talked, watched the changing expressions on his son’s face as he revealed everything, his feelings, his hopes, the reason for Derek’s absence.   
When Stiles finally stopped talking he wrapped an arm round his shoulder.

“I loved your mother with all my heart and soul. If I had to, I would have crossed the world to find her, Italy is not that far.”

 

Three weeks later.

 

The tourists on the beach looked up as the man walked out of the sea.  
He was tall, tanned, his muscles well defined, his hair was dark, as he shook himself droplets of water flew from his head causing a rainbow of color.

Locals smiled at him, amused by the tourists trying to attract his attention.  
The whole time he had been here, working in the Rossi family restaurant, he had not accepted any invitations from any women or indeed any men who had been tempted by his dark good looks.  
The locals made stories up about this quiet American, he had been unlucky in love…left at the altar…his intended had died…leaving him solitary, alone.

He walked up the beach nodding at people he knew, heading for his clothes. He worked in the restaurant from noon to late at night, but however late he went to bed he was always up to go swimming in the morning.

 

Stiles was boiling, his coat was too thick, his backpack, almost as large as he was, weighed a ton, sweat ran down his forehead and into his eyes making them itch.  
He walked down the beach then stopped unbelieving as a familiar figure appeared in front of him.

Derek. Derek, standing there looking so cool and so hot, smiling at people. Stiles couldn’t bear it.

He hurtled forward running and tripping, raising his hands, wanting to punch Derek right on the nose.

“I hate you right now.”

Derek, almost stunned by the sight of Stiles here, close, managed to grab Stiles arms and pulled him closer.

“You’ve come a very long way to tell me that.” He smiled. That smile which only came out now and again and only for the boy in front of him.  
He stripped off Stiles backpack and his coat, pulling him deep into his arms, tipping back his head.

Stiles top lip was damp with sweat, the first taste was salt, then, as Derek deepened the kiss, the taste was pure Stiles, filled with want and need and lust.

Stiles wrapped his arms round Derek’s neck and moaned as finally he had Derek admitting his feelings.

Cat-calls, whistles and the Italian equivalent of” get a room” filled the air.

Derek turned and answered them then picked up Stiles belongings and held out his hand. 

“Come on I don’t live far.”

 

Two years later.

The sleek Italian sports car raced through the winding lanes.

Stiles was driving, Derek seated alongside, his arm along the seat, stroking Stiles neck.

Derek looked at Stiles, he’d changed, grown, his hair was longer, a faint tan on his arms.  
He was dressed, as Derek was himself, in the chic style of the Italian man, dark trousers, white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the all- important dark glasses.

Stiles glowed with happiness, the sun on his arms, the smooth passage of the car along the road, the touch of Derek’s hand on his neck.

They had made love before they set out, waking in each others arms, touching, kissing, Derek preparing him gently then entering him, fucking him, hard and fast.

Stiles was chattering, excited to be going to pick up his father from the airport. Eager to show him their new apartment and Derek’s business. 

Derek had wanted Stiles to go to college, give him the opportunity to use his brain, but Stiles had not wanted to return home.  
He had begun a blog, the life of a young American boy living in Italy.  
It had become very successful. The locals had taken Stiles to their hearts and vied with each other to tell him more and more outrageous stories for him to share. 

Stiles turned his head to look at Derek, his partner, his boyfriend, his lover.  
Stiles still got a kick from saying the words. "My Lover, My Sourwolf."

Derek wasn’t so sour now, his eyes flashed with love not anger, he smiled easily.  
He had been smiling almost all the time since the day Stiles had turned up on the beach.

 

At the apartment Derek had grabbed him as soon as he had closed the door, stripping his outer things off, kissing him over and over until they were both breathless.

Stiles had melted into him at first, then pushed against his chest, conscious he had was hot and sweaty and also that they had never done this, he had never…with anyone…

He had spilled out all his thoughts and fears…Derek pointed to the bathroom and after Stiles had undressed, joined him in the shower.

Derek had soaped him and rinsed him down, stroking, caressing, touching all of Stiles hot spots, making him moan with need.  
He had followed his fingers with his mouth, his tongue, licking, tasting, teasing, until he had knelt down and taken Stiles weeping length in his mouth.  
Stiles had come quickly, spurting more and more, into Derek’s mouth, down Derek’s throat, the fact that it was Derek doing this, Derek’s tongue, Derek’s mouth, made Stiles come harder and stronger than ever before.  
He shuddered and shook through his climax, Derek holding him, then standing to let Stiles taste himself on Derek’s tongue.

Derek had wrapped him in a towel and carried him back through to the bedroom.  
It had taken a while longer for Stiles to come the second time and longer still the third, when Derek was buried deep inside, rocking into him. Swiveling his hips to hit that spot…that spot…that almost shorted out Stiles brain. 

Since that day they had had a lot of sex.  
Sometimes hard and fast sometimes slow and sensuous but each time Stiles had felt awe at the fact of this being Derek, Derek who was making him feel this way.  
Derek who wanted him. Derek who loved him.

He reached over now to pat Derek’s leg. Derek covered his hand with his own.

“Not long now, hope your Dad likes the place, I’m pleased he decided to visit, especially now”

“Me too, I know we skype but it’s different face to face. I can’t wait to meet Louisa and Jessica”

They wait at the arrivals gate and soon the Sheriff comes into view pushing a luggage trolley followed by a tall redhead carrying a wriggling toddler.

He puts his hand up to wave. “Hey son, are you too big to give your Dad a hug? Come say Hello to your little sister.”

There are greetings and hugs all round and the small party head to the exit.  
Derek and Stiles sit Jessica on top of the trolley and the Sheriff, holding his new wife’s hand shepherds his small family out into the sunlight.

 

Coda.

 

“Do you Derek Hale, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?” Derek looked around at the guests, the friends they had made in this small town, the Sheriff standing watching, smiling, he took Stiles hand and leaned forward for a kiss….”I do.”


End file.
